Lonely Nights
by petitpain
Summary: Lors de l'interview pour WSU, Christian est intrigué par la charmante et discrète Anastasia. Mais il n'imagine pas à quel point elle va radicalement changer son monde. Lui qui n'a jamais voulu plus dans ses relations, va se retrouver dans une situation où les rôles sont inversés et où il va devoir faire un choix entre son contrôle ou son bonheur. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Two shot._

 _Lors de l'interview pour WSU, Christian est intrigué par la charmante et discrète Anastasia. Mais il n'imagine pas à quel point elle va radicalement changer son monde. Lui qui n'a jamais voulu « plus » dans ses relations, va se retrouver dans une situation où les rôles sont inversés et où il va devoir faire un choix entre son contrôle ou son bonheur._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Lonely Nights**

« Welsh, je veux un rapport complet sur la personne d'Anastasia Steele. Elle est étudiante à l'université de Vancouver.

Ok, boss. »

Christian avait été très perturbé par cette nouvelle rencontre, il ne savait qu'en penser. Ce qui était sur c'est que cette fille n'était pas si ordinaire qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Ce qui aurait dû être une interview avec la désagréable et persistante Miss Kavanaugh s'était transformé contre tout attente en un échange plutôt surprenant, lui laissant un goût d'inachevé. Cette Anastasia était partie beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse réellement juger de son caractère, bien que les délicieuses rougeurs, qui apparaissaient sur son visage au cours de l'entretien, et son air terriblement gênée, lorsqu'elle était tombée à genoux dans son bureau, lui indiquait une personnalité plutôt docile.

En même temps, la façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom et ce petit air de défi qui s'était matérialisé sur son visage lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermées, avaient éveillé en lui une certaine curiosité. Il était impatient de découvrir ce que les recherches de Welsh indiqueraient.

Il avait cependant conscience que ce dont il avait besoin pour garder le contrôle était de trouver une nouvelle soumise, plutôt que de s'attarder sur une jeune étudiante à peine sortie du nid, bien qu'elle soit à son goût. Vraiment à son goût.

Il se remémora la fine silhouette de la délicieuse Miss Steele. Ses courbes mystérieuses cachées sous des vêtements qui ne leur rendaient probablement pas justice. Son sourire avait été nerveux, et elle avait mordillées délicatement sa lèvre inférieure tout au long de l'entretien, la laissant de plus en plus rouge et sensible. Cette vision était la plus hypnotique de toutes. Christian était retourné s'asseoir dans son bureau, cet environnement froid et impersonnel qui contrastait avec les pensées chaleureuses et enivrantes que lui inspirait la jeune femme. Sa frustration était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans sa « salle de jeu », obéissante et réceptive.

Son téléphone sonna, l'arrachant brutalement à ses rêveries. Son associé Ros, l'appelait pour une affaire urgente, qu'il avait besoin de maîtriser rapidement. Il décida alors qu'il n'était plus temps de penser à Anastasia Steele mais plutôt à ses affaires. Ce n'était certainement pas en passant son temps rêvasser ou encore grâce à la chance, comme l'avait malicieusement fait remarquer la jeune femme, qu'il en était arrivé jusque-là. C'était le contrôle et uniquement le contrôle qui lui permettait de gérer ses émotions ainsi que son entreprise. De toute façon, il serait emmené à revoir Miss Steele lors de son intervention à l'université, mais d'ici là il aurait peut-être trouvé une nouvelle soumise à corriger.

Plus tard dans la soirée, et une fois qu'il fût arrivé à Escala, Welsh l'informa qu'il n'avait que très peu de renseignements à lui fournir concernant Miss Steele et qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps afin de lui communiquer un rapport complet. Il pris un verre de rouge, servit par Gail avant de finir son service, et se délassa dans son fauteuil, examinant l'unique feuille de papier que lui avait transmis Welsh.

 _« **Anastasia Rose Steele - 22 ans**_

 _Née le 10 décembre 1989, Montesano, état de Washington_

 _Adresse : 1114 Rose Mary Street, Appartement 12, Vancouver, Canada_

 _N° de téléphone : 360 XXX XXXX_

 _N° Sécurité Sociale : 333XXXXXX_

 _Situation Bancaire : FARGO BANK WA 98765_

 _Compte n° 30 XXXX XX XXX - $458,96_

 _Education : étudiante à WSU Université de Vancouver – Département des Sciences Humaines - Diplôme de Lettres Classiques_

 _Diplômée du lycée public de Montesano, WA_

 _Emploi actuel : Brico Dépôt_

 _Père biologique : Franklin A. LAMBERT (décédé le 13 septembre 1989)_

 _Mère biologique: Carla M. WILKS ADAMS_

 _Veuve depuis le 13 septembre 1989_

 _Mariée à Raymond D. STEELE le 6 juin 1992 – Divorcée le 12 juillet 2001_

 _Mariée à Stephen R. MORTON le 16 août 2003 – Divorcée le 31 janvier 2005_

 _Mariée à Robbin ADAMS le 6 avril 2009_

 _Père adoptif : Raymond D. STEELE (depuis le 15 octobre 1992)_

 _A vécue à Montesano, WA avec son père adoptif, Raymond D. STEELE, à partir 2003._

 _Orientation politique : non renseignée_

 _Religion : non renseignée_

 _Orientation sexuelle : non renseignée_

 _Relations amoureuses : non renseignées. "_

* * *

Ce rapport ne l'avançait en rien, il laissait plus de questions que de réponses. D'après cette page on pourrait penser que c'est une fille sans histoire mais tout bien réfléchi, pourquoi a-t-elle déménagé avec son beau-père plutôt que de rester avec sa mère en Floride ? A-t-elle une vie si débridée que Welsh n'a pas pu mettre la main sur ses présentes ou ses anciennes conquêtes ? Ou alors était-elle si innocente qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relations avec personne ? Franchement, il ne savait pas ce qui été préférable pour lui.

Dans le premier cas, il n'avait pas envie de l'imaginer avec d'autres personnes, après tout il n'avait jamais aimé partager et dans le second, il ne pourrait jamais lui proposer ce qu'il avait en tête au risque de la voir s'enfuir en criant. Il devait la revoir, mettre les choses au clair, il était effectivement attiré par elle, physiquement mais il pouvait sentir quelque chose en plus avec elle. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour une soumise, encore moins à la première rencontre. Il y avait chez Anastasia une certaine spontanéité bien que tempérée qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé chez aucune autre femme.

Evidemment, toutes lui avait été présentées par Elena, toutes savaient exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elles, alors pourquoi auraient-elle agit avec spontanéité. Peut-être qu'après tout 3 mois sans soumises dans sa salle de jeu, le poussait à voir des choses étranges ou inexistantes chez toutes les petites brunettes qui croisait sa route. Il décidait de tirer ça au clair. Il avait peut-être tout simplement besoin d'une nouvelle soumise ou juste d'une soirée épicée pour retrouver à la fois son contrôle et ses priorités.

* * *

Il prit rendez-vous avec Elena quelques jours plus tard, et décida de la rencontrer dans le nouveau club SM qu'elle venait d'ouvrir il y a quelques mois en plein cœur de Seattle, « Le Salon ». Christian avait bien entendu financé une partie de l'achat des locaux et bénéficiait par conséquent d'un accès illimité au club. Cependant il ne souhaitait pas risquer l'exposition de son terrible secret et ne s'y aventurait que très peu. Il n'avait même pas été présent le soir de l'ouverture, et n'y mettait les pieds que lorsqu'Elena avait une nouvelle soumise à lui soumettre. Il ne souhaitait évidemment pas les rencontrer chez lui la première fois et ne sortait réellement de l'anonymat qu'une fois qu'il était sur que la jeune femme lui conviendrait.

Ce soir-là, il prit comme à son habitude la voiture la plus discrète qu'il possédait, Jason au volant, il était confortablement assis sur la plage arrière. La route n'était pas très longue mais il était tout de même impatient de discuter du profil de sa nouvelle soumise. Il savait qu'Elena ne se trompait rarement dans ses choix, cependant sa nouvelle rencontre avec Mademoiselle Steele, le ferait peut être changé d'opinion. En vérité il ne souhaitait rencontrer personne ce soir. Il était trop tendu, il souhaitait juste parler avec Elena, de nouveaux critères physique à prendre en considération, dans le choix de sa soumise. Peut-être un regard pétillant, une certaine douceur dans les traits du visage. Quelqu'un qui lui rappellerait l'innocence, qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eu. Et que certainement l'Autre n'avait jamais eu non plus.

Cela surprendrait son ancienne dominatrice, il en était certain. Tout d'abord, l'innocence n'était pas chose facile à trouver dans les clubs SM de Seattle. Ensuite, il avait plutôt l'habitude des femmes dont le visage et le regard évoquaient une vie tumultueuse parfois chaotique. Bien qu'elles se soient soumises à lui, il pouvait sentir en elles à la fois une force et une résignation face à ses actions, bien loin de la candeur et la chaleur tranquille qui semblaient émaner d'Anastasia Steele.

Aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraitre, il souhaitait quelque chose de similaire à ses habitudes mais aussi quelque chose de totalement différent. Il ne savait pas exactement comme se l'expliquer lui-même. Peut-être que Flynn aurait quelque chose à dire sur le sujet, mais honnêtement pour le moment, ce n'était pas de sa thérapie dont il avait besoin mais plutôt d'exercer son contrôle dans un domaine beaucoup plus plaisant. La voix grave et monocorde de Jason le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Vous êtes arrivé Monsieur, « Le Salon » semble être plutôt calme ce soir, mais n'oubliez pas votre masque.

Merci, Jason. Allez-vous garer plus loin, je vous appellerai une fois mon rendez-vous terminé. »

Le ton agacé de son garde du corps lui rappelai que lui non plus n'était à l'aise avec ce genre d'endroit. La confidentialité du club ne permettait pas à Jason de l'accompagner à l'intérieur, et d'un autre côté Christian savait que c'était un soulagement pour lui car il en aurait été mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il sache tout des activités nocturnes de son patron, plus cela restait dans l'abstrait, mieux s'était, pour les deux parties.

Christian nouait son masque noir et blanc qui lui cachait plus de la moitié de son visage, sans pour autant entraver sa vision. Il entrait par une seconde entrée spécifique, utilisée uniquement par le service de sécurité du Club, Elena et quelques « invités spéciaux » dont il faisait visiblement partie.

Une fois dans le club il ne s'attardait pas sur la déco à l'ambiance satinée et ni sur les couleurs feutrées qui ornaient les murs. Une musique suave, un léger murmure et quelques rires se faisaient entendre dans la salle principale en bas des escaliers, ce qui lui indiquait que même pour un soir de semaine, il y avait quelques adeptes. Lui ne souhait jamais faire de rencontres, et l'échangisme ou les parties à plusieurs ne l'intéressait guère. Il se précipitait donc à grand pas vers le bureau d'Elena en haut des escaliers tapis de velours rouge, sans un regard sur le reste des festivités.

* * *

« Je ne te comprends pas Christian, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour te trouver trois nouveaux profils de soumises, et aucune ne te convient ? »

Elena commençait à s'impatienter.

« Je te connais par cœur mon cher Christian et ces femmes-là c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. Crois-moi n'importe laquelle tu choisiras, elle sera parfaite. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Elle battait des cils, assise derrière son bureau, où reposaient trois dossiers de couleurs rose pales. Chacun portait le nom et la photographie d'une jeune femme brune. Bien sûr toutes les trois avaient l'air très belle aux yeux de Christian, mais il leur manquait quelque chose, ce qui commençait lui aussi à l'agacer profondément. Arriverait-il à s'enlever l'image de la parfaite petite mademoiselle Steele de la tête? Après un soupir, il ajoutait

« Si, si. Tu connais mes besoins mieux que quiconque.» Christian la vit hocher lentement la tête, un sourire sardonique marquait ses lèvres fines. Elle reprit la parole :

« Alors, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça pour toi mon cœur. Tu as l'air tellement à cran en ce moment. Je te prends rendez-vous avec Jackie dès demain. C'est la plus expérimentée des trois et elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle a très peu de limites, ce qui sera parfait pour toi. Et je t'assure elle peut être très impressionnante. J'ai assisté à l'une de ses sessions avec son anc… »

Elena semblait partie dans une sorte de monologue, vantant les mérites d'une femme dont Christian ne souvenait déjà plus du nom. Il commençait à être las avant même que l'amusement n'ait commencé. Il buvait tranquillement son whisky jusqu'à temps que son interlocutrice se fatigue.

« Christian, tu m'écoutes ? C'est pour toi, que je fais tout ça… Je t'ai connu plus reconnaissant ! »

« Je te suis reconnaissant, Elena, je suis juste … préoccupé. Le travail.» Christian se leva du fauteuil renaissance d'où il était assis, posait son verre à moitié vide sur le bureau, et pris le premier dossier de la pile.

« J'y jette un coup d'œil avant demain. Promis »

« Tu as l'air vraiment tendu, Christian. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer comme ça.» prononçait-elle d'une voix mielleuse tout en caressant les avant-bras de Christian. Elle savait où le toucher et comment, et pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant. Bien qu'heureusement elle ne s'accordait pas souvent le droit de s'approcher physiquement de lui, il savait qu'elle faisait toujours attention. Elle connaissait la part d'ombre qu'il avait en lui. Elle ne savait peut être pas toute son histoire, mais elle avait deviné assez pour savoir que le sexe sado-masochiste lui offrirait la parfaite échappatoire.

« Profite de la soirée en bas pour te détendre, personne ne te reconnaitra et tu ne reconnaitras personne. N'est-ce pas excitant ?! » Elle riait légèrement, les rides d'expression autour de ses yeux se plissèrent, et ses boucles blondes se soulevaient en rythme.

« Ou alors … je pourrais faire une exception et m'en occuper personnelle… »

« Non ! » Répondait-il sèchement. « Je t'ai déjà dit que tout ça s'était fini. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Ni par la soumission. Ni par toi. Pas comme ça, tu le sais. »

Clairement vexée, mais ne laissant rien paraitre elle répondit qu'elle voulait seulement rigoler un peu. Que de toute façon maintenant, elle entretenait une relation dominant-dominé strictement monogame avec le jeune Isaac. Et que cela lui suffisait … pour l'instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un de ces employés les interrompaient pour lui signaler un problème en salle d'observation.

* * *

Sur le pas de la porte du bureau d'Elena, il repensait à sa proposition. Non pas de se faire aider personnellement par la maîtresse de maison, mais plutôt de se mêler aux invités. Il savait qu'il avait horreur de la foule, même relative, et de tout contact humain non maîtrisé. Il se penchait cependant sur la rambarde en bois massif du premier étage, et observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, la salle principale s'était un peu plus remplie, le brouhaha sonore se faisait plus lourd, on pouvait percevoir, par ci par là quelques sonorités de plaisirs étouffés. La majorité des personnes étaient masquées comme lui et la lumière tamisée laissait apparaitre que des contours mystérieux et séduisant. Certains étaient clairement venus accompagnés de leur soumis, parfois attachés ou assis à leur pieds, à même le sol. Semblant heureux d'être là. On rigolait, quelques bruits de fessées se faisaient entendre. Christian poussait de nouveau un soupir las.

Il avait dans les mains, le dossier de sa nouvelle soumise, mais il ne l'avait même pas encore ouvert. Il repensait une nouvelle fois à Anastasia, mais cessait-il ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant d'y penser. Il ne l'imaginait pas dans ce genre d'endroit. Bien que le raffinement et la sobriété de l'endroit permettait d'éviter l'écueil du mauvais goût et de la vulgarité, cela restait un sex club.

Les invités de la salle principale ne s'étaient pas lancés dans des ébats publics, cela ne semblait pas être de thème de la soirée. Une jeune femme masquée entra dans le club par la porte principale et se mit à l'entrée de la salle, observant pendant quelques instants les convives. Elle se démarquait de la foule car elle était plus vêtue que la moyenne, bien que sa jupe crayon noire fendue et son chemisier en dentelle, ne fasse pas de doute quant au pourquoi de sa présence au club.

Christian continuait de l'observer du haut de son perchoir, et cela l'amusait tandis qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de chercher quelqu'un. Elle semblait à la fois totalement dans son élément mais légèrement maladroite dans ses mouvements qui manquaient quelque peu de grâce.

Elle ajustait finalement sa jupe et se dirigea près du bar où elle tapota à l'époque d'un jeune homme. Il était plutôt grand, roux, torse nu et ne portait aucun masque. Il avait une musculature clairement imposante. Bien que Christian, n'ait eu à rougir de ses muscles pectoraux, il n'était pas sûr de faire le poids au corps à corps face à une personne de cette envergure. En tout cas, ce rouquin était un dominant qui serait probablement satisfait ce soir, contrairement à lui. Le grand gaillard descendit de son tabouret et pris la main que la jeune femme lui tendait. Il semblait alors moins fort et moins imposant, tandis que la jeune femme gagnait en confiance. Son pas était plus assuré lorsqu'elle le trainait par la main à travers la salle pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Christian ne pouvait bizarrement pas détacher ses yeux de cette scène, ne sachant pas qui des deux personnages avait le contrôle. La jeune femme posa un baiser sur la main du rouquin et libéra ensuite sa propre chevelure. Une belle cascade brune légèrement ondulée se laissa tomber entre ses omoplates. Elle montait lentement les escaliers, jetant des regards par de dessus son épaule et de légers sourires en coin à son compagnon, fasciné. Tout comme le rouquin, Christian n'arrêtait pas de l'observer, intrigué.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle lâcha la main de celui qui était alors à ce moment-là son soumis, et traversa le couloir, passant devant Christian sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Elle se dirigea devant la porte de la chambre N°7, qu'elle déverrouilla habillement à l'aide d'une clé ancienne. Elle fit rentrer son compagnon en premier et face à l'entrée de la chambre sombre, elle dénoua lentement le ruban en satin noir de son masque, situé à l'arrière de son crâne, le laissant ainsi tomber à ses pieds. Elle fit un pas en avant, et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle mais ne dévoilant en rien son visage à Christian. Le masque resta là abandonné devant la porte close de la chambre, tout comme lui.

Le brouhaha de la fête au rez-de-chaussée atteignit de nouveau les oreilles de Christian, et l'air rempli pleinement ses poumons, comme si l'espace d'un instant, le monde avait arrêté de tourner et qu'il avait oublié de respirer.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

1) les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est tout le principe de la fanfiction :)

2) Je commence beaucoup d'histoire sans les finir, du coup je revois pour une fois mes ambitions à la baisse et me lance dans le One-shot! Celui-ci fera deux chapitres pas plus. Eventuellement je rajouterais un petit épilogue. Sachez cher lecteurs, que le deuxième chapitre est presque finalisé, je ne mettrais donc pas 3 ans pour l'éditer :)

3) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions dans les reviews! J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture de ce premier chapitre. A très vite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Lonely Nights**

« Tu sais bien que l'on a une politique de confidentialité Christian, je ne peux pas te confier son nom comme ça. En plus, elle ne te correspond pas, pas comme Jackie, tu as jeté un œil à son dossier oui ou non ? »

« Je ne te demande pas son nom, juste ses activités, ses goûts, à quoi joue-t-elle exactement dans la chambre n° 7 ? Penses-tu qu'elle serait d'accord pour s'essayer à une scène avec moi? »

« Christian, arrête d'insister, tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance, alors laisse-moi contacter Jackie pour ce soir. Puisque tu es si pressé. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Pourquoi quoi ? Soit clair par pitié ! »

Elena commençait à prendre patience, il le sentait. Mais lui-même était surpris de l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette inconnue. Mais la façon dont elle était entrée dans la pièce plus tôt, lui avait fait une certaine impression. Un peu comme Mademoiselle Steele. Il l'imaginait déjà dans sa chambre rouge, attachée, et il lui enlèverait son masque cette fois. Laissant découvrir son visage, elle serait vulnérable et soumise à lui. Dans ses rêveries, il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le joli visage d'Anastasia.

« Pourquoi ne me correspondrait-elle pas ? C'est une jolie petite brune, et je pense qu'elle a en elle ce que je recherche en ce moment. »

« Oh vraiment, éclata-t-elle d'un rire sardonique, Christian … Elle n'est pas assez expérimentée pour toi, et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne faisait pas du si bon travail que ça ! … Qui plus est … ce n'est pas une soumise. »

« … Oh. »

« Oui, oh. Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre tout à l'heure que tu ne voulais plus de ce genre de rapport. Alors inutile de poursuivre sur cette idée stupide. On se revoit demain, avec Jackie, tu verras tout sera parfait. »

Elena se pencha et embrassa délicatement la joue de Christian. Il avait les sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses pensées. A son contact il se dégagea vivement et sorti de la pièce sans même lui dire au revoir. Jason l'attendais derrière l'entrée pour les invités spéciaux, et il se hâtait de le rejoindre. Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de la chambre N°7.

Pas une soumise, elle n'était pas une soumise. Elle souhaitait donc exercer le contrôle. Tout comme lui. Il était cependant curieux, peut-être était-elle versatile ? Elle possédait une assurance plutôt fébrile toute à l'heure, peut-être pourrait-il la convaincre facilement de s'essayer à la soumission, en sa compagnie. Sa rencontre avec Anastasia lui avait-il ouvert les yeux sur de nouveaux désirs. L'apprentissage d'une soumise, encore « vierge » dans la notion d'abandon de soi. Peut-être est-ce là le moyen de combler son désir d'innocence : à son tour initier un être au plaisir de se soumettre à lui, comme Elena l'avait fait pour lui il y a un peu plus de 15 ans. Devait-il rencontrer cette mystérieuse jeune femme, qui connaissait déjà le milieu et en comprenait les rouages ou alors devait-il poursuivre Anastasia ? Rien dans son dossier n'indiquait le passé d'une liaison amoureuse. Etait-elle si innocente, qu'il devrait tout lui apprendre ? Un frisson d'anticipation le traversa à cette pensée, un doux sentiment mêlé de désir et d'appréhension.

Des gémissements étouffés se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Le rouquin prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir avec sa compagne. Ils s'intensifièrent jusqu'à atteindre leur paroxysme, le jeune homme ne semblant plus maitriser sa voix. Christian eut un sourire en coin, quoiqu'en dise Elena, la dominatrice de la chambre N°7 semblait plutôt douée.

Après quelques secondes, il reprit le chemin de la sortie, lorsque le bruit d'une serrure qui se déverrouille l'arrêta dans sa course. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit la jeune femme de dos, accroupie au sol, ramassant, le masque qu'elle avait délicatement enlevé quelques minutes auparavant.

Se redressant lentement, elle tenait toujours son masque entre les mains. Quelque chose dans ses gestes et sa posture lui était familier. Mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle sembla sentir sa présence car elle se retourna pour le toiser.

Lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard, il entendu une aspiration, étonnée, mais il ne savait pas lequel des deux, la jeune ou lui l'avait produit.

Si elle n'avait pas paru tout aussi choquée que lui, il aurait bien cru avoir une hallucination. Face à ce regard clair et chaleureux, il n'osait prononcer une parole, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qui allait bientôt sortir de sa poitrine.

C'est avec la bouche sèche et un regard probablement ahuri qu'il prononça son nom, hésitant.

« Anastasia … »

La jeune femme bâtit rapidement ses paupières comme si elle-même n'en croyait pas ses yeux puis son visage retrouva un peu de sa sérénité. Le regard planté dans celui de Christian, elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui envoya directement des frissons dans le corps. Elle sourit timidement et baissa ses yeux vers ses chaussures tout en rougissant.

« Christian … »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et sans un mot de plus se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie du Club.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Anastasia Steele, dominatrice et profitant de son temps libre pour aller jouer les maitresses au « Salon ». Si Christian avait été choqué lors de sa rencontre fortuite avec la jeune fille, il était maintenant certain, qu'il s'en accommoderait agréablement. Il fallait qu'il agisse le plus vite possible.

Il venait de passer trois jours à peser le pour et le contre. Il était clair qu'elle l'avait reconnu, malgré son masque. L'ayant rencontré plus tôt dans la journée elle avait dû se souvenir de sa silhouette et de sa voix. Il était assez flatté d'avoir fait une aussi forte impression sur Anastasia. Et il espérait qu'elle soit tout aussi obsédée que lui par la pensée de le revoir.

Il avait appelé Elena dès le lendemain matin pour annuler son rendez-vous avec la nouvelle soumise. Il se servit comme excuse qu'il ne souhaitait pas de relations durables pour l'instant, de peur que la jeune femme ne s'attache trop à lui. Ce qui satisfaisait pleinement Elena.

Il était dans le bureau de son appartement à Escala quand il décida d'appeler Anastasia directement sur son portable, pour lui proposer une entrevue en privé. Elle serait probablement surprise, peut être refuserai-t-elle mais il saurait la convaincre. Il n'est pas devenu le président de sa propre compagnie à l'âge de 25 ans pour rien. Il savait être obstiné quand le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Il dénoua un peu sa cravate grise satinée et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche d'une seule main. Il commençait à être nerveux, pourtant il donnait rarement dans la nervosité. Les femmes ne tarissaient pas d'éloge à son égard en général, il a pu recevoir beaucoup de propositions plus ou moins décentes de la part de la gente féminine tout au long de sa carrière. Il les avait toujours repoussées, bien sûr. Mais le résultat était là, pour une raison mystérieuse, il plaisait aux femmes. Enfin mystérieuse, sa fortune devait bien rentrer en compte dans l'équation …

Il pouvait sentir qu'Anastasia n'était pas comme ça. Ce qui le déstabilisait profondément, car bien qu'il ait ressenti que l'attraction était mutuelle, jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller pour le revoir?

La vue de son bureau sur la nuit tombant silencieusement sur Seattle le calma un peu et il pris son téléphone.

xxxxxx

« Anastasia Steele, Bonsoir » décrocha-t-elle d'une voix claire, comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir un coup de téléphone professionnel.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Steele. Ici, Christian … Christian Grey de GEH. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

« Hmm … oui, oui bien sûr. Bonsoir Monsieur Grey, répondit-elle un peu déstabilisée. Ainsi lui aussi pouvait la surprendre c'était bon à savoir. « Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ? »

Mmmh, « monsieur ». Il décida qu'il l'aimait bien qu'elle l'appelle « monsieur », cela lui offrait un élément plus sécurisant que son prénom. Bien que celui-ci, posé sur ses lèvres à elle, le touchait au fin fond de son être.

« Eh bien, j'aurais souhaité vous parler en privé. Ne tournons pas autour du pot, je voulais vous parler de notre rencontre dans un certain club de Seattle. » Christian l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Monsieur Grey, je vous assure que je ne vais parler de ça à quiconque, c'est dans mon propre intérêt. D'ailleurs, j'ai signé une clause de confidentialité avec cet établissement. Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. »

« Oui, je le sais. J'ai fait moi-même mettre en place ce genre de contrats pour toute personne accédant au « Salon ».»

« … Très bien. » Elle semblait perdue, et Christian adorait ça.

« J'aurais à vrai dire une proposition à vous faire. »

« Une proposition ? Quel genre de proposition ? »

« Le genre dont on ne parle pas par téléphone, Anastasia. »

« … Mais dont on pourrait parler dans un certain club de Seattle, je suppose ? »

« Venez au « Salon » demain à 21H tapante. » Christian l'entendit étouffer un rire.

« Vous semblez bien pressé, Monsieur Grey. Je ne vais malheureusement au « Salon » que les mardis soirs, et je ne fais jamais d'exception. »

Christian se doutait que son apparent refus n'était dû qu'à une volonté de maîtriser la conversation. Il décida de forcer un peu sa chance.

« Je suis moi-même une personne très occupée, mademoiselle Steele. » contra-t-il

« Alors vous pouvez comprendre l'importance du respect de l'organisation d'un agenda. J'ai été ravie de vous parler … »

« Ne raccrochez pas ! » Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre, grave, mais le ton amusé de son interlocutrice, lui faisait dire qu'elle n'était pas vexée. « Je souhaitais juste vous rencontrer le plus tôt possible pour … »

« Alors soit, rencontrons-nous, le plus tôt possible, monsieur Grey. Pour moi, ça sera mardi soir prochain, à 21H tapante, au « Salon ». Soyons honnêtes, cela vous laissera quelques jours pour réfléchir murement votre proposition. » Sa voix était tellement agréable, qu'il laissa passer son manque de politesse lorsqu'elle lui avait coupé la parole. Cependant, il l'imaginait bien, allongée, ses cuisses sur ses genoux et la peau de son postérieur rougie par l'impact d'une bonne fessée.

« La voix de la raison. Je m'incline pour cette fois. A mardi. »

« A mardi, Monsieur Grey. » Elle raccrocha.

Il avait perçu dans sa voix quelque chose qu'il lui rappelait sa propre langueur face à ce rendez-vous.

Il alla se coucher plus tard le soir, et ses habituels cauchemars laissèrent la place à des rêveries plus douces mais aussi plus abstraites. Une longue chevelure brune ondulée placée délicatement entre ses doigts, un regard malicieux dont la signification lui échappait, tandis qu'il poursuivait avec insistance, des courbes féminines voilées par des draps de soie rouge …

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

20H30. Il était en avance. Sans prévenir Elena de sa présence au club, il avait réservé une salle tout particulièrement pour l'occasion. Possédant une part des actions du « Salon », il avait certains privilèges, comme par exemple pouvoir monopoliser toute la nuit une chambre ou un des bureaux, toujours mis à disponibilité pour lui et ses invitées.

Accompagné en fond sonore par une musique délicate, il buvait un whisky sec, qui l'aidait à masquer son étrange nervosité. Il avait préparé un contrat de confidentialité spécifiquement centré sur lui-même, ainsi qu'un contrat type qu'il utilisait avec l'essentiel de ses soumises. Il y avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il était dévoré de curiosité, et si il a pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que ces quelques jours d'attente auraient calmé son ardeur, il avait eu totalement tort.

C'était une torture, il était de plus en plus déconcentré, sa collègue et associée Ros le lui avait fait remarqué plus d'une fois. Il s'était retenu de ne pas appeler son psychologue Flynn, pendant ses vacances à Paris. Non pas pour ne pas le déranger, pour la somme exorbitante qu'il le payait par mois, il pouvait bien se permettre de le déranger à 4h du matin si il voulait. Non, il avait peur que son charlatan de psy ne voit en sa nouvelle obsession, quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur la question. D'accord, il n'avait jamais été patient concernant la conquête de la gente féminine. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'être, mais il savait bien au fond que cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il n'était pas certain d'obtenir une réponse positive de la part de la jeune femme. Et cette incertitude lui donnait la sensation de perdre le contrôle des évènements. Il était là en train d'attendre Anastasia Steele, ne sachant pas comment allait se dérouler cette rencontre.

Après avoir fait les cent pas dans le salon qui lui paraissait de plus en plus petit, il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé en cuir. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il glissa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. On frappa doucement à la porte, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la silhouette d'Anastasia, se dessina dans l'encadrement. Elle portait cette fois-ci une robe bleue marine, plutôt simple mais qui mettait en valeur ses formes et son teint. Elle arborait également un masque d'un bleu plus clair que sa tenue, mais qui couvrait la quasi-totalité de son visage.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Grey »

« Bonsoir Anastasia, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous », lui dit-il en indiquant le canapé face à lui. Une table basse les séparer. « J'ai pris la liberté de vous commander une verre de blanc, j'espère que cela vous conviendra. »

A ces mots elle eut un sourire en coin, un peu moqueur, mais acquiesça, ne voulant visiblement pas le contrarier.

« Puis-je vous retirer votre masque ? Il n'y en a nulle besoin dans ce bureau. Personne ne viendra nous déranger, je peux vous l'assurer. » Il avait envie de la toucher et n'importe quelle excuse était valable, ceci dit, Anastasia pris les devants et retira elle-même l'objet, découvrant ainsi son visage légèrement maquillé, presque nu.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur Grey, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai cru comprendre que vous auriez une _proposition_ à me faire ? Je dois vous avouer, monsieur, que cela m'a rendue très curieuse.»

 _Moi aussi_ , pensa-t-il. Elle prit une gorgée de son verre et Christian fit de même sans la quitter du regard. Ca y est, le moment tant attendu, était là.

« En effet, Miss Steele. J'ai été surpris l'autre jour de vous croiser dans ses couloirs. Agréablement surpris à vrai dire. » Levant les yeux vers son visage, il vit que ses joues prirent une légère couleur rosée, et elle jouait du bout des doigts avec le pied de son verre. Elle était visiblement affectée. Cela se déroulait donc plus positivement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et il regagna en confiance.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dans le milieu du BDSM, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. »

« Depuis combien de temps précisément ? »

« Presque 2 ans … Et vous ?» Surpris par le retournement de sa question, il avala son whisky légèrement de travers. _Bravo Grey, quelle classe!_ Après tout, il n'était pas encore son dominant, il était donc naturel qu'elle lui pose des questions sur son train de vie. Ce n'était que justice. Anastasia semblait s'amuser à le taquiner. Il soupçonnait qu'elle connaissait déjà sa nature de dominant au vue de son comportement général. Il décidait d'aller droit au but.

« Cela va faire 16 ans. » A cette idée, le sourire d'Anastasia fût remplacé par une expression soucieuse et perplexe.

« Mmh, je vois. Vous semblez assez jeune cependant, vous ne devez pas avoir plus de trente ans, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire … sans indiscrétions… » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai 31 ans. Peut-être devriez-vous le savoir puisque vous m'avez interviewé il y a peu. » la taquina-t-il, histoire de lui faire digérer l'information. _Eh, oui chérie. 16 ans que je suis complétement dérangé_.

« Vous êtes impressionnant. »

« … Merci. » Il sourit satisfait.

« Ne me remerciez pas, ce n'est pas réellement un compliment, juste … une observation. Puis-je connaitre la raison de ma venue ici ? Vous savez j'ai dû repousser un rendez-vous extrêmement important pour vous voir. » Attaqua-t-elle calmement.

« Vous m'en voyez flatté. » Après une pause il reprit « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela fait 16 ans que je vis comme ça. Et plus précisément, 10 que je suis un dominant. » Anastasia hocha la tête. « Je vous veux Anastasia. »

La jeune femme rigola doucement. Ce son était terriblement mélodieux, il envoyait des sensations bizarres dans le corps de Christian, tendu à l'extrême.

« Vous m'en voyez flattée. » lui dit-elle reprenant sa propre expression. « Il y a cependant un petit hic, monsieur Grey. »

« Vous êtes dominante.»

« Vous savez ? Dans ce cas … Pourquoi ?... »

« J'espérais vous convaincre de vous laisser tenter … » _Dites oui …_

« Cela m'est impossible, monsieur Grey, dit-elle le regard soudain un peu triste. Elle soupira. Je sais bien que je peux renvoyer une certaine image dans la vie de tous les jours, parfois même dans ce club, les personnes ne me connaissant pas pensent que je suis … soumise. Contrairement à vous j'ai peu … d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais je sais que j'ai besoin de garder le contrôle pour ce genre de relations. Me plier aux désirs de quelqu'un sans conditions ni restrictions n'est pas du domaine du possible pour moi, je suis trop indépendante, c'est ancré en moi. »

« Anastasia, il y aura des conditions et des restrictions, ne vous en faites pas » Il essayait de la rassurer, il sentait qu'elle lui échappait, mais d'un autre côté, elle était venue, était toujours assise en face de lui, et son langage corporel lui disait que toute son attention lui était dédié. Il décida de l'approcher sous un autre angle.

« Si je peux me permettre Anastasia, vous êtes là en face de moi, je crois qu'il n'y a eu que très peu de mystère concernant la proposition que je voulais vous faire ce soir. Et vous saviez de par mon caractère, et notre interview, que j'étais un dominant également. Que je vis pour et par le contrôle. Et pourtant, vous êtes là. Alors, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vous veux. » Cette révélation le choqua. Un frisson le parcouru tout en entier, et alla se loger directement dans son entre-jambe. Ce n'était pas un secret, il avait envie d'elle. Apparemment, elle aussi, pourtant ils étaient deux dominants, normalement impossible de cohabiter. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il envie de se lever et de se jeter sur elle, capturer ses lèvres, qu'importent les conséquences.

Une part de lui savait qu'il ne fallait pas succomber à la tentation, que tout ceci était incertain, et très inhabituel. Tellement loin de sa zone de confort. Pourtant, assis là avec Anastasia en face lui, ses jambes délicates légèrement croisées au niveau de la cheville, la bretelle de sa robe tombant sur son épaule droite, comme une invitation, sa lèvre inférieure mordillée par ses petites dents blanches, il était tiraillé entre son contrôle et ses pulsions. Il ne pouvait ignorer son regard innocent, torturé par sa précédente admission, par le profond désir qu'elle avait pour lui, elle aussi.

Il se leva et alla la rejoindre, et c'est délicatement qu'il encercla ses poignets pour les bloquer au niveau de ses cuisses, l'empêchant ainsi de le toucher. Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres avec une lenteur mesurée. Si il devait succomber à la tentation, il devait faire attention à ne pas dépasser les bornes. Apparemment, il ne pouvait rien prévoir avec Anastasia, alors autant garder quelques précautions.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et le baiser qui avait commencé délicatement se fit de plus en plus fiévreux tandis qu'Anastasia répondit avec une passion équivalente. Ils se laissèrent aller tous les deux aux délicieuses sensations qui s'éveillaient en eux. Ils rompirent alors le baiser, son front posé contre le sien, les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée.

« Pense à ce que ça pourrait être Anastasia. Ce n'est qu'un bref aperçu, de ce que je pourrais te faire ressentir.»

« Mmmmmmh » Christian rigola intérieurement à ce qui semblait être le seul son cohérent que son invitée pouvait produire. Lui-même n'en était pas loin. Sentant la conclusion positive proche, il décida de porter le coup de grâce et libéra l'un des poignets d'Ana pour caresser du bout des doigts la jambe de la jeune femme. Ce qui malheureusement pour lui, ne suscita pas l'effet voulu. La jeune femme se dégagea gentiment mais fermement.

« Je suis désolée, je peux pas. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser aller comme ça, j'ai clairement envoyé le mauvais message. Ecoute, Christian, je ne suis pas pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que tu me demandes. En plus, tu aurais sans doute besoin, de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que moi. Même dans la domination, je ne suis pas très … comment dire … aventureuse. Mes limites sont très strictes, et ça me convient comme ça et ça convient aussi à mes partenaires jusqu'à présent. »

« Je sais que contrairement à l'image que je renvoie maintenant, je peux être patient avec toi. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, et je peux t'apprendre de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles sensations. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est dire oui. » Anastasia eu l'air de peser le pour et le contre. « Fais-moi confiance. »

« Je n'ai jamais été attiré par ce côté-là du bdsm, Christian. Ça me refroidit même. »

« Mais même en me sachant dominant, ça t'excite non ? » Elle rougit furieusement.

« Justement. »

« Justement … quoi ? »

« Tu es … mon type d'homme. Un homme fort et compétent, sûr de lui, du moins en apparence. J'aime prendre le contrôle d'hommes comme toi, te laisser te détendre sous … mes … mains expertes » tout en disant cela, elle tendit sa main pour prendre celle de Christian, laissant reposer ses doigts fins sur son index. Le geste le fascina involontairement, il commença à caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce, comme hypnotisé. Encore une fois cette sensation, comme si son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, pour aller où ? Peut-être dans les bras d'Anastasia …

« Tu vois, Christian … » Reprit-elle pour avoir son attention. « Je n'ai jamais été du côté de la soumission, contrairement à toi … » Christian restait silencieux, dans l'expectative, bien qu'il ait une vague idée d'où elle voulait en venir. Après tout, il avait tenté de la convaincre quelques minutes avant, il pouvait bien lui rendre la courtoisie et la laisser essayer à son tour …

« … tu as commencé par être soumis, n'est-ce pas ? » Il hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer de voie ? Une mauvaise expérience ? » Elle posait la question comme si elle s'en souciait réellement. Son ton était plein de tendresse et d'égards envers les possibles démons de Christian. Un flash de sa précédente relation avec Elena lui revient en mémoire. La première gifle qu'il a reçu, le premier baiser sauvage et brutal qui a suivi, l'entrainement, les coups de martinets, les orgasmes et toujours cette sensation de ne pas les mériter, d'être indigne de recevoir de l'attention. Anastasia du percevoir sa tension puisqu'elle commença a effleuré le creux de sa main. Leur deux mains jointes semblait vouloir mener une conversation à part, comme si elles apprenaient elles aussi à se connaitre.

« J'ai voulu découvrir d'autres horizons » éluda-t-il. Comme ça il ne mentait pas, et il continuait à se protéger de la réalité.

« Mmh, je vois. Donc, tu as évolué mais tu éprouvais quand même du plaisir en tant que soumis ? »

« Je suppose, oui. » Maintenant il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Flynn. Enfin, une version sexy et très excitante de Flynn.

« Tu supposes ? … Et supposerais-tu que tu pourrais éprouver du plaisir en étant … _mon_ soumis ? »

Elle semblait à la fois timide et déterminée. Un curieux mélange qu'il avait déjà remarqué chez elle. Il réfléchit sincèrement à sa question, ce qu'il l'étonna. Il s'imaginait ce que ça pourrait être de se soumettre à elle. Ce serait une expérience complétement différente d'avec Elena. Ce sont deux personnalités très différentes. Il n'avait pas connu d'autres maitresses qu'elle. Tout se faisait dans la brutalité et l'excès avec elle. Elle ne savait pas y allait progressivement, faire monter la passion. Ce qui finit par lasser le jeune Christian et le poussa à mettre fin à sa relation sexuelle avec elle. Anastasia semblait beaucoup plus douce, mais à force de discuter avec elle, il était certain qu'elle savait être ferme quand il le fallait. Il n'envisageait pas de reprendre la soumission, il était bien trop à l'aise avec sa zone de contrôle. Il aurait l'impression de régresser, de perdre tout ce pour quoi il a travaillé. Pourtant, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demandait comment ça serait. De lâcher totalement prise et de se laisser aller dans les bras d'Anastasia… Serait-ce si terrible ? Il ne le pensait pas.

« Oui. » La réponse était sortie sans le vouloir vraiment, mais maintenant il ne pouvait guère faire marche arrière. _Excuses, excuses …_

Et là le visage soucieux d'Anastasia s'illumina d'un sourire, gonflant le cœur de Christian de fierté. _Et voilà, tu es déjà content de lui faire plaisir…_

« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. » _menteur_ « Mais je pense que nous devrions en discuter en mangeant un peu. Je nous ai commandé des huitres, elles ne devraient pas tarder. » Annonça –t-il.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 _Note de l'auteur : _

_Merci pour les reviews , les favs et les follows ! Ca motive! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu . Je vous retrouverai pour le prochain et dernier chapitre (ATTENTION LEMON!) . L'écriture est terminé il n'y a plus qu'a le corriger et l'éditer !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par reviews :) A bientôt!_


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :

Attention Lemon dans ce chapitre.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Chapitre 3 : Lonely Nights are over**

Toujours assis sur le canapé, ils se partageaient maintenant un plateau de fruit de mer. Christian préparait avec précaution une huitre sous l'œil amusé d'Anastasia. Il emmena le crustacé à la bouche de la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse le déguster. Elle semblait embarrassée mais il trouvait le fait de la nourrir extrêmement excitant. Il était d'ailleurs depuis leur baiser, quelque peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Tandis qu'elle appréciait la nourriture, il remit une boucle brune, qui lui tombait sur le visage, derrière son oreille. Elle lui sourit doucement. Dieu, ce qu'elle était belle et délicate. Il se demandait, si qu'importe la nature de l'arrangement qu'ils concluraient ce soir, il pourrait négocier de la coiffer. C'était unes de ces habitudes, faire de jolies tresses aux jolies petites brunes à qui il donnait la fessée…

« Dis-moi en plus Anastasia. Si tu veux que je considère de « revenir aux sources » avec toi, tu dois me dévoiler plus de choses. » _Et je dois moi-même mettre les choses au clair._

« Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? »

« Comment est-tu rentrée dans le monde du sado-masochisme ? Quelle sorte de contrat as-tu avec ton soumis en général ? Quelles sont tes limites ? Tes jouets préférés ? Comment bois-tu ton café ? »

« Hahaha ! Comment-je bois mon café ?! »

« Oui, ça m'intéresse. » Dit Christian d'un ton tout à fait sérieux, ne comprenant ce qu'il pouvait il y avoir de si drôle.

« Euh, et bien je ne bois pas de café à vrai dire. Je suis plutôt du genre thé. Et je le bois noir de préférence et peu infusé. » Elle reprit une huitre. « Concernant vos autres questions, monsieur Grey, si j'y réponds, me ferez-vous l'honneur de répondre aux miennes ? »

« Bien sûr, peu importe où nous mènera ce diner, je pense qu'il est important d'être le plus honnête possible l'un envers l'autre. J'ai également des éléments dont je devrais te faire part plus tard, je pense. »

« C'est ce club qui m'a fait découvrir cet aspect de ma sexualité. » La curiosité de Christian fût à nouveau piquée. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer. L'imaginer rentrer dans « au salon » complètement innocente, non initiée, et probablement des fantasmes pleins la tête était terriblement excitant. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et de nouveau cette rougeur discrètement sur les joues, Christian était conquis.

«C'était stupide vraiment, reprit-elle en secouant la tête. Une amie à moi est une habituée de ce genre d'endroit. Un soir il y a quelques mois, elle a eu besoin de quelqu'un pour la ramener chez elle et je me suis dévouée. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel style de club ça serait avant d'y mettre les pieds. Je pensais à un club pour gentleman élitistes et un peu coincés, haha, désolée. J'avais tout faux de toute évidence. Heureusement, une fois la porte d'entrée passée, on m'a tendu un masque, j'étais très gênée mais en même temps c'était comme si je découvrais un nouveau monde. Le fait de porter un masque m'a permis de jouer à la curieuse un peu plus librement que je ne l'aurais fait sinon.

Mon amie était très … occupée et j'ai dû l'attendre au bar. Un homme m'a abordé. De façon très courtoise, j'ai été agréablement surprise. Je dois avouer que j'avais quelques préjugés sur les personnes qui fréquentent ces clubs. Après avoir fait sa connaissance, il m'a proposé d'assister à une scène. J'en ai apprécié certains aspects, et il m'a proposé de tester une scène avec lui la semaine suivante. C'était un soumis. Je suis depuis revenue régulièrement dans ce club, de façon plus ou moins assidue suivant si j'ai un soumis régulier ou non. »

« As-tu un soumis régulier en ce moment ? »

« Rien de très clair, et c'est assez récent nous nous sommes vu que deux fois. »

« Je ne partage pas, Anastasia ». Christian avait parlé sèchement et la jeune femme répondit de la même façon.

« Ni moi, Christian. Et lorsque que je suis dans une relation suivie, je n'aime pas non plus m'éparpiller. J'aime me donner à 100%. »

« Je ne suis pas non plus un romantique Anastasia. Les fleurs et les chocolats très peu pour moi. J'aime baiser c'est tout.

« … Eh bien, tu as le mérite d'être clair au moins. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais eu de relation suivie avec une soumise ? »

« Si, plusieurs de mes relations dominant-dominée ont duré plusieurs mois. Je les voyais le weekend. Mais je ne joue pas les petit-amis. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami. » Anastasia avait dû lancer cette phrase inconsciemment, car elle mit sa main devant sa bouche comme pour empêcher d'autres mots de sortir. Christian n'était pas vraiment surpris, car il avait déjà lu dans le rapport de Welsh qu'aucunes relations amoureuses n'avaient été détectées les années précédentes. Il se sentait quand même soulagé de cette confirmation.

« Si c'est ce que tu recherches, je ne suis pas sûr de convenir. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, non. Je veux dire pas pour le moment, je ne suis pas fermée à l'idée. Mais je t'avouerai que là, maintenant j'ai d'autres idées qui me viennent en tête. » La tournure que prit la conversation plu beaucoup à Christian.

« Ah oui ? » Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. Il écarta les jambes de sa partenaire à l'aide de son genou pour s'y glisser, il retient ses poignets fermement et fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tout en l'allongeant sur le dos. Il n'avait pas su résister à la tentation. Leurs deux langues s'entremêlèrent rapidement, et chacun essaya de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Christian finit par descendre sa bouche le long de la nuque d'Ana, laissa derrière lui, des frissons et une chaleur que la jeune femme avait du mal à contenir. Ana gémissait et se débattait lascivement tandis que Christian s'en délectait.

« Tu sais… tu sais … Je n'embrasse pas mes soumis d'habitude. »

«Les pauvres loupent quelque chose ! »

« Sûrement. Et puis, ils ne me retiennent pas non plus … Christian. Pourquoi me retiens-tu par les poignets ? »

Christian arrêta directement ses baisers et se redressa, le regard méfiant plongé dans celui d'Ana.

« Est-ce par habitude ou tu n'as pas envie que je te touche ? »

« Je … Je ne… »

« Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Si tu dois être un jour mon soumis, je dois savoir ce genre de chose. Je pense que tu voulais m'en parler de toute façon, non ? » Il hocha la tête, la perspective de se dévoiler de cette façon n'était jamais attrayante pour lui. Il y avait encore plus d'enjeux cette fois-ci car Anastasia serait peut-être vouée à le dominer. Il devait être le plus honnête possible sans trop en dévoiler, pour son propre bien-être.

« Je n'aime pas être touché. »

« Ah. Partout ? » Elle semblait perplexe.

« Non. J'ai des … cicatrices. Dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. Mais qui sont là. Peu importe la nature de notre relation, il est impossible pour moi d'être touché à ces endroits. C'est une de mes limites. »

« Je comprends, Christian. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi de t'expliquer ce que je fais en général avec mes soumis. Cela te paraitra surement un peu ennuyant. Nous reviendrons sur les endroits que je peux toucher un peu plus tard si tu veux bien. » Il était soulagé, elle avait pris les devants et avait préféré se dévoiler un peu plus avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Malgré un léger manque de confiance en ses capacités de dominante, il réalisait qu'elle avait l'habitude de se préoccuper des autres. En cela, il la trouvait extrêmement responsable et réconfortante. Elle prit une autre gorgée de son verre comme pour se donner du courage. Elle se redressa un peu, arrangea les plis de sa robe se donnant ainsi une apparence plus nette, plus confiante.

« Okay. Tout d'abord je dois te dire que je n'ai eu que deux soumis réguliers. Ces deux relations ont duré quelques semaines chacune, toujours dans l'exclusivité et en privé. Il en est de même pour les soumis que j'ai pu avoir occasionnellement. Même si il m'est arrivé de regarder des scènes, ce ne fût qu'une étape de découverte pour moi, rien de plus. Est-ce pareil pour toi ? » Il hocha la tête, voyant qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter elle continua.

« Je me suis adaptée aux envies de mes partenaires, mais mes activités reposent essentiellement autour d'un seul et même sujet. La restriction et le contrôle de l'orgasme. » Le regard d'Anastasia était franc et ferme, elle le scrutait d'un œil incisif afin de connaitre ses réactions face à cette révélation. Christian senti une bouffée de désir l'envahir. Le contrôle c'était son domaine. Les années d'entrainement avec Elena, et sa propre expérience de la domination l'avait aguerrit … Il était bon, il savait qu'il pourrait la satisfaire. Le déni de l'orgasme est une pratique qu'il utilisait souvent envers ces soumises. Principalement comme punition car cela peut être extrêmement frustrant et excitant mais aussi jouissif pour le dominant et le dominé, si délivrance il y a.

« Je sais être très généreuse, Christian. Cependant il y a une chose que je ne fais pas. »

« Quoi dont ? »

« La pénétration. »

« Pardon ? » Qu'est-ce cela voulait dire ? Pour lui ou pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas la sentir autour de lui ? « Tu es vierge ? »

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti l'envie ni la confiance nécessaire pour laisser quelqu'un aller sur ce terrain-là avec moi. Je te choque ? » Choqué n'était pas le mot, il se sentait décontenancé. Il allait de surprise en surprise.

« Oui et non. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu éviter ton dépucelage au lycée ou à la fac ou dans un club SM ?! »

« C'est mon choix, j'ai su m'y tenir. Jusqu'à présent. »

« Jusqu'à … Anastasia, laisse-moi m'occuper de cette fâcheuse situation. »

« Une fâcheuse situation ? Haha! Et bien peut-être. Si tu acceptes de jouer une scène avec moi ce soir. Je te promets d'être prudente et respectueuse. » Elle arborait toujours son petit sourire en coin, témoin des délectables secrets qu'elle renfermait. Cette quasi-promesse le décida définitivement. Au moins pour ce soir.

« Très bien … Maîtresse. »

xoxoxoxoxox

Après avoir régler quelques détails sur les modalités de la scène, Christian et Ana se retrouvèrent dans la chambre n°7. C'était un terrain connu pour Anastasia, et apparemment elle s'y sentait le plus à l'aise pour dominer. Christian avait accepté ce lieu pour lui faire plaisir, mais sa salle de jeu à lui était beaucoup plus spacieuse et confortable, il en était certain.

Elle possédait également des ressources moins limitées que cette chambre. Ils avaient cependant convenu des jouets qu'ils utiliseraient lors de la séance. Anastasia ne lui avaient pas menti, elle semblait s'adapter aux souhaits de ses soumis, mais restait quand même dans un jeu assez soft.

Le fait qu'elle soit toujours novice, lui permettaient de revêtir sa personnalité de soumission plus sereinement. La douceur qui émanait de cette femme, le mettait en confiance et le préparait à l'abandon de lui-même.

Son désir se faisait de plus en plus évident, et accaparait la totalité de son esprit. Son seul objectif était maintenant de profiter de tout ce qu'Ana pouvait lui offrir. Et si en contrepartie il devait lui donner sa soumission, alors soit. Ce serait avec une certaine facilité qu'il se laisserait guider par Ana… Maîtresse Anastasia.

La pièce était d'un rouge sombre avec un éclairage tamisé qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa propre chambre des plaisirs. Sa nouvelle maîtresse, rassurante, lui tendit la main, avec un sourire accueillant sur ses lèvres délicates. Christian accéda à sa demande silencieuse, et se laissa diriger vers le lit à baldaquin au fond de la pièce.

« Enlève ta chemise. » Le premier ordre, celui qui le terrifiait le plus. Il savait qu'elle ne toucherait pas à ces affreuses cicatrices, mais qu'elle avait envie de voir son torse. Il prit une inspiration, dégagea sa cravate et commença à débouter sa chemise blanche.

« Oui, maîtresse » Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, et pouvait voir le contentement dans le regard de sa partenaire. Une fois sa chemise retirée, les petites mains d'Anastasia vinrent déboucler sa ceinture. Il fût tenter de lui bloquer l'accès par pur réflexe de contrôle, mais se retint. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et du tissu qui tombait à ses pieds. Il frémissait d'anticipation. Il savait à quoi s'attendre mais pourtant il ne s'était pas préparer à ressentir ces émotions aussi fortement.

« Assieds-toi et retire le reste de tes vêtements. Je ne te veux qu'en sous-vêtements pour l'instant. Est-ce clair ? Réponds-moi.»

« Très clair Maîtresse. » Il s'exécuta, le regard vers le bas. Il savait que c'était la position du soumis, pourtant il ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'est de plonger son regard dans le sien, et sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Je vais t'attacher aux barres du lit à l'aide de ces bracelets. Ils sont plutôt confortables. Tes poignets et tes chevilles seront donc bloqués pendant toute la scène. Tu es toujours d'accord avec ça Christian ? »

« Oui Maitresse » Répondit-il une nouvelle fois docilement.

Anastasia, de son côté continuait de se mettre à l'aise. Christian pouvait voir qu'elle retirait ses chaussures à talons, laissant apparaitre ses pieds nus, délicats et dont les ongles revêtaient une couche d'un vernis sombre, envoutant.

Remarquant probablement le chemin de son regard, Anastasia fit glisser son pied jusqu'à la cheville de Christian et le fit remonter lentement le long de sa jambe. Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue.

Elle se retourna, sortant du champ de vision de son soumis. Au son cristallin de l'eau qui coulait, Christian compris que sa maitresse se rafraichissait dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Passait-elle sa main le long de sa nuque et de son cou ? Y avait-il un filet d'eau ruisselant le long de son décolleté pour venir se nicher entre ses seins ? Il l'imaginait sensuelle devant la glace, se préparant …

« Allonge toi et ferme les yeux »

Il obéit et se sentait étonnamment serein face à ce semblant de perte de contrôle. La préparation de la scène avec Anastasia, les paroles de confiance de sa maitresse et les sons rassurant provenant de la salle de bain, contribuait à stabiliser les battements de son cœur, et à se laisser guider, dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Il n'entendit plus l'eau en arrière-plan, et les pieds de sa maitresse trainaient lascivement sur le sol, en se dirigeant vers lui. Il perçu le son de la fermeture éclair de la robe bleu nuit et se demanda si sa maitresse était entièrement nue ou si elle était en sous-vêtements, blancs peut-être, comme un symbole de son innocence. Son parfum délicat envahit ses narines et son cœur battait la chamade. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

« Avant de t'attacher complètement, je vais utiliser mon rouge à lèvres pour retracer les contours de tes cicatrices. Tu peux me répondre et me regarder si ça te rassure. Je ne souhaite que ton plaisir et le mien, Christian. »

« Oui, Maitresse. Merci, Maitresse. » Il leva les yeux vers elle, car il en avait terriblement envie. Il la découvrit, enchanteresse, la couleur de ses yeux verts relevée par un trait de liner sur ses paupières et des cils allongés et recourbés à la perfection, son doux regard perçant à nouveau sa carapace.

Sa bouche fine était d'un rouge flamboyant mat, couleur qui s'accordait parfaitement à son teint. Son regard fut ensuite attiré sur sa poitrine, couverte d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle rose pale, assortie à sa culotte, et dont la légère transparence lui faisait miroiter les petits secrets de son intimité.

Elle ne put résister et posa la paume de sa main le long de sa joue avec une certaine tendresse. Il se demandait pourquoi, une telle femme pouvait éprouver ce sentiment fasse à lui. Il avait l'habitude des regards d'adoration de ses soumises, mais l'attitude de sa maîtresse semblait vouloir lui dire, qu'elle le comprenait et que tout allait bien se passait.

Il avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance. Elle prit donc son bâton de rouge à lèvres et dessina sur son torse et son flan, les contours de ces affreuses marques de cigarettes, déformées par le temps.

« Nous voilà avec une jolie petite carte pour ne pas que je me perde en route, j'ai un terrible sens de l'orientation.» Plaisanta-t-elle en déposant le rouge sur la table de chevet.

« Et maintenant on attache la ceinture. » Elle lui passa les menottes en cuir aux poignets, le chatouillant au passage avec sa chevelure.

Elle couvrit ses yeux d'un ruban satiné noir, lui laissant le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois son sourire espiègle et son regard déterminé. Déterminé à lui donner du plaisir. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision, il était plus que prêt, mais il allait devoir faire preuve d'endurance. Il voulait prouver à sa maitresse qu'il méritait sa place sur ce lit, entre ses mains.

C'est alors dans le noir complet, qu'il sentait sa maitresse, le délester de son caleçon, libérant ainsi son désir pour elle. Elle positionna ensuite des liens un peu moins serrés autour de ses chevilles.

Il sentit un fort pincement sur ses tétons et comprit qu'elle y avait placé deux pinces en bois pour ajouter à son plaisir. Elle les fit bouger en tirant légèrement dessus, déclenchant des vagues de plaisir dans l'aine de Christian. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde et sa mâchoire se serrait.

«J'aime t'avoir comme ça, à ma disposition. » lui susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Il sentit qu'elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur la longueur de son membre tendu, qui sursauta sous la légère, trop légère caresse. Christian ne pensait plus à rien, si ce n'est aux sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Lorsqu'elle commença à le prendre entièrement dans sa main et à faire des va et vient, Christian se concentrait sur être le plus docile et endurant possible. Il lui semblait que ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps pour venir dans la main de la jeune femme.

Sa Maitresse s'arrêta brusquement et lui donna une légère tape, ce qui augmenta sa sensation de douleur et de plaisir entremêlé. Il étouffa un gémissement.

« Je suis terriblement déçue » déclara-t-elle. Christian paniqué à l'idée de la décevoir tourna désespérément la tête vers le son de sa voix. Jouait-elle avec lui ou n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle espérait ?

« Je pensais que le rôle d'un soumis était de faire plaisir à sa maitresse ? » Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il était prêt à tout pour la satisfaire.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que de ne faire plaisir uniquement à toi ? Tu sais ce qui me plairais vraiment Christian ?» Il réfléchit, il avait tellement de visions coquines en tête, qu'il n'osait pas toutes les dire à la fois.

« Réponds-moi ! » Dit-elle avec fermeté, tout en tirant sur les pinces accrochées à ses tétons.

« Je ne sais pas maîtresse, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous.» Elle rigola gentiment.

« Dans ce cas… Ce que j'aimerai Christian ... » La façon dont elle prononçait son prénom, à chaque fois le renvoyer à son désir et à une certaine admiration pour cette femme. « Ce serait que tu ne te retiennes pas avec moi. Ne restes donc pas si stoïque. Gémis. Gémis pour moi. Montre-moi à quel point tu aimes ce que je fais. »

Il tressaillit. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se forcer, il se retenait déjà depuis un certain temps, et son corps ne demandait qu'à vocaliser les multiples sensations qu'il ressentait. Il comprit alors l'utilité des liens sur ses poignets et chevilles, elle voulait le voir lutter. Lutter contre son plaisir jusqu'à la jouissance.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, elle reprit ses va-et-vient avec des rythmes plus ou moins soutenus, la pression de ces mains se faisant tantôt ferme et douloureuse tantôt douce comme une caresse, laissant le bout de son index le titiller. Alors qu'il était proche de la jouissance, il gémissait, se tortillait et tirait contre ses liens, elle s'arrêta brusquement, tirant d'un mouvement sec sur les pinces qui cédèrent sous la pression. Laissant Christian haletant, frustré de ne pas avoir pu éjaculer encore, mais essayant de se concentrer sur la douleur sur ces pectoraux et non sur celle de son entre-jambes.

Il la senti se placer entre ses jambes, à genoux. Elle souffla sur son intimité et le frappa à plusieurs reprises sur le haut des cuisses, lui laissant probablement des marques rouges. Ses mains devaient également être rosies et sensibles, comme il avait envie de les sentir sur son torse. Au diable les cicatrices, il voulait ses mains chaudes et rougies par les coups, sur lui, pour la sentir au plus proche de lui.

Son envie de rapprochement fut assouvie car elle se pencha sur lui, ses longs cheveux bruns penchant sur son torse, le chatouillant, et ses mains allant se placer autour de ses poignets. Il sentit la douceur de la langue d'Anastasia remplacer les pinces. L'humidité de sa bouche refroidi cette zone endolorie. Soudain la bouche d'Anastasia fondit sur la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il se sentait étrangement comblé, comme aucune scène de soumission n'avait su le combler jusqu'à présent.

Mettant fin à leur baiser, Anastasia lui retira le bandeau des yeux. Il retrouva sa maîtresse, les joues roses, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux pétillants. _Elle est belle …_ Elle semblait tout aussi essoufflée que lui. La lueur de désir dans son regard vert, réveilla son membre qui s'agitait entre leur deux corps. Sa maîtresse le sentant, elle eut un sourire espiègle et reporta son attention vers le bas.

« Je veux voir ton regard lorsque tu viendras dans mes mains » Christian sentit l'ordre derrière la remarque, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de détourner son regard de cette divine créature.

Elle reprit ses attentions sur son membre, lui donnant de temps en temps quelques baisers furtifs sur le dessus. Il avait envie qu'elle craque, et qu'elle le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche, mais cela ne semblait pas être sur le programme de ce soir. Il suppliait et gémissait faiblement sans s'en rendre contre, se laissant entièrement au contrôle de sa maîtresse.

Elle lui redonnait des claques sur les cuisses, comme pour lui remettre les idées en place. Elle s'affairait de plus en plus fortement sur son entre-jambes, son désir montant de plus en plus. C'est alors qu'elle glissa une de ses mains dans sa culotte, se caressa pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux entre-ouverts, elle haletait de plaisir également. Il voulait l'aider, la toucher, la sentir autour de lui. Il le savait elle se donnerait à lui un jour, il le sentait.

Etre si proche et pourtant si loin du but. Savoir qu'elle mouillait pour lui, grâce à lui, redoubla son désir.

Elle sorti sa main de son intimité pour la replacer sur celle de Christian, la nouvelle humidité de ses doigts fins, le rendit fou.

« Puis-je venir, Maitresse ? S'il vous plait »

« Non. Pas encore. »

Cela faisait partie du jeu, il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais elle ne l'aidait plus, ses mains étaient parfois remplacées par des coups de langues, ses doigts serrant fortement la base de son pénis.

« An… S'il vous plait… Mademoiselle Steele… » Tenta –t –il une nouvelle fois, sachant que la supplique ferait son petit effet sur la demoiselle.

Elle continua quelques secondes, et lui susurra à l'oreille « Maintenant ».

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, un drap rouge posé sur leurs corps nus. Christian avait un bras derrière son crâne tandis que son autre bras supportait la tête d'Anastasia, endormie. Il passa sa main libre sur la peau douce de son visage, et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent difficilement. Elle sourit.

« Pas trop ennuyant cette première session ? » Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement timide.

Ennuyant ? Il ne voyait pas comment. Ils avaient recommencé leur petite mise en scène par deux fois, et Anastasia avait terminé en beauté en dirigeant la main de Christian entre ses jambes, laissant libre cours à son imagination. Il l'avait comblé, sollicitant tour à tour son clitoris déjà sensible et son point G, elle eut son orgasme avant lui.

C'est en la sentant épuisée, la tête reposant sur son épaule, sa respiration saccadée et sa main toujours autour de son membre, qu'il avait lui aussi jouit quelques instants après.

Il l'avait supplié de le laisser la prendre ce soir. Il y avait mis les formes, en tant que bon soumis. Et elle avait cédé, probablement dévorée par la même envie que lui. Elle avait été parfaite, plus que parfaite. Elle avait su se laisser guider pour une fois, vers ce qui était encore l'inconnu pour elle. Elle avait à son tour accordé sa confiance à Christian, comme il avait su le faire plus tôt pour elle.

« Ennuyant ? J'aurais plutôt dit renversant, intrigant, enivrant ! »

« Ah ! Que d'éloquence Monsieur Grey, vous n'étiez pas aussi bavard tout à l'heure! » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Mon esprit était accaparé par autre chose, voyez-vous Mademoiselle Steele ? J'avais … des difficultés à … me concentrer. »

« Oh comme c'est fâcheux ! Moi qui croyais qu'avec votre profession, la concentration était primordiale, il ne faudrait pas que cet incident recommence alors ?! »

« Oh que si Anastasia, rassures-toi. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Si tu ne le sais pas encore, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu es faite pour moi. »

Sur ces mots, il fondit sur son sourire pour l'embrasser.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Note de l'auteur :

Et voilà pour ma première histoire de l'univers de Fifty Shades, et mon premier Lemon :) J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tomber dans la vulgarité ni quelque chose de trop cru, mais ce n'était pas facile. D'où l'attente, je pensais écrire beaucoup plus vite, mais plus l'écriture avançait moins j'étais sure de moi.

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques Reviews, et merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette petite histoire d'Ana et Christian !

A bientôt ! (J'ai encore un ou deux OS dans la tête)


End file.
